When Natsume is Drunk
by my9thamor
Summary: Natsume has been too tired and busy to have time for his wife, Mikan. How will Mikan react to his insensitivity? Can she still tolerate his absence of care for her?


**When Natsume is Drunk**

"I'm going to work today, Mikan." Natsume said as he rushed down the stairs, his necktie unfixed and belt unfastened.

"What? On a Sunday? You've got to be kidding me!" Mikan, his wife, exclaimed. She has just finished preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Natsume fastened his belt and fixed his tie in front of the hallway mirror.

"Overtime." He replied and started wearing his coat.

There was awkward silence and he noticed that his wife is not saying a word. He looked over at her and saw her just standing there holding a pitcher with her back facing him.

He sighed and walked over to her.

"…Mikan?"

He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

He knew that when his wife is like that, something bad is about to happen.

…

Just then, the pitcher in Mikan's hand shattered due to the strong pressure from her grip. Natsume backed away immediately but shock is invisible from his features.

She glared at him, ready to throw the broken glass at him.

"Overtimes on Sundays? Don't you think you had enough overtimes? Your last overtime was yesterday. You always go home late and you never get to eat with me. I always eat alone, God dammit!" she flailed her arms like a mad person.

Natsume just stared wearily at her and sighed. He's too tired to argue with his deranged wife. He just avoided the broken glass pieces being thrown at him.

"Fine, fine! I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll go home early today, okay? And we'll eat on that restaurant you've always wanted to go to." He swore while raising his hands in defeat. He, indeed, is very tired to argue with her. Well, who wouldn't be after spending the previous weeks without sleep due to tons of paperwork? Plus, his negatively hyper wife is not helping him with his weariness. In fact, she's an addition to it.

He glanced at his wife and witnessed her pondering about what he said.

_I hope this works._

…

Mikan thought about what her husband had said. What he proposed shocked her.

_A dinner date with Natsume? :3 _she thought, her fingers tapping her chin.

She liked that idea. She liked it a lot. Mikan couldn't help but smile sheepishly at that thought. But she didn't let Natsume notice that.

When was his last dinner date with her, anyway? It was last month during their honeymoon, right? The thought of it gave her shivers.

Mikan recomposed herself and tried to act unsatisfied. Her slight glare at Natsume softened a bit when she noticed that his eye bags were getting bigger and he seemed to be very desperate in knowing her answer.

She walked to him and straightened his coat, her face remained stern but at least she showed her concern for him. Natsume sighed in relief.

"Hmph. I want you to be here at 6pm. That restaurant closes at eight. Promise me that." Mikan calmed down a little as she fixed his necktie.

"Okay. Bye, Hon." After he said that, he took his briefcase and car keys and went straight to the door. He gave her an assuring smirk (if there is such thing) before he closed the door behind him.

Mikan sighed as soon as he was gone.

"Damn you, Natsume. Not even a good bye kiss for your wife?"

She looked at the breakfast she made exclusively for just the two of them and frowned. She has always wanted a romantic breakfast with Natsume. The last one she had with him was on their honeymoon which was a month ago. It was all she could wish for.

But when Natsume started working in his business, he barely went home early and always went for overtimes. Mikan never got the romantic breakfast she wanted because her husband is too tired to wake up early. Or if he did wake up early, it was for work. He'd just bring with him whatever breakfast Mikan would make for him and leave.

She also wanted to go to this fancy restaurant downtown with him but he's just too busy doing paperwork at night.

He sometimes goes home early but all he ever does is sleeping his ass off for he is too damn tired.

Mikan went to the dining table and ate on her own.

One time, she doubted him. She thought Natsume had been cheating on her. But he just told her that he's too busy to flirt around other women and that he doesn't give a shit about them, especially when his is committed to Mikan for a lifetime.

That answer from him was worth it for her. Natsume never told her lies. Although it was like he wasn't taking it seriously because he was doing his paperwork at the time she asked him.

She just left that thought. They've been together for a long time to think of those childish things.

"I guess I'll just go do my art again." Mikan sighed and went upstairs.

She is a successful artist with Still Life as her specialty. She would most likely paint nature and gets paid for that but it has been her hobby to paint Natsume whenever she's bored.

And she's always bored.

She painted him having breakfast with her and all the other romantic stuff she wished he could do to her.

But never showed a single painting of Natsume to himself.

Reason? She had her pride with her. She had hidden all his paintings in the basement where she knew he'll never look. That place is probably flooding with portraits of his face in every corner by now.

"I miss your romantic side, Natsume." She murmured to herself and started sketching his face.

…

Mikan tapped her foot consistently as she angrily stared at the wall clock of their living room. It was already twelve midnight and Natsume still wasn't there. How she wanted to tear him apart.

"I never should've trusted that bastard. Argh!" she shouted to herself and threw the pillow cushions to the wall clock.

She was very excited to have her date with him that she wore her best dress as early as five in the afternoon.

But now, she just sat there, waiting for him for six hours already.

"I never should've trusted him…" she repeated silently as tears started falling freely on her cheeks.

…

Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her waist.

She was shocked and immediately turned around to face the person responsible. Her expressions got far worse from being shocked.

…

In front of her was Natsume, looking very, very drunk. His tie is out of place and his coat is nowhere to be found.

"I'm home, Honey." He said in a very sweet manner as he kissed her cheeks continuously.

Mikan closed her eyes and almost got herself fallen from her husband's spell when she realized that she's supposed to be mad at him.

She shoved him away and slapped him.

"Don't 'Honey' me, asshole! How dare you not keep your promise of having a romantic dinner with me and get yourself drunk! You're supposed to be here six hours ago! Where the hell were you?" she exclaimed and shot daggers at her husband.

Natsume's face was red from being drunk and he had a feverish grin on his face. Mikan had to admit to herself that he still looks hot that way.

He hugged her lovingly and let her bury her face on his chest. Mikan's eyes widened.

What has gotten into him?

"Let go of me, jerk! Don't think that you could get away with this so easily! What you did is UNFORGIVABLE." She punched his chest as hard as she can and gathered all her strength to get away from his bear hug. She knew she was no match for him so she just stopped and started crying.

"You're making me hope for nothing." She added in between sobs.

There was silence between them both.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered and let her go. He held her face between his hands and kissed her. Even though Mikan could taste the liquor in his mouth, she loved every moment of it for it has been a while since they kissed like this.

He let her go and brought her to sit on the couch with him.

"It's my boss's birthday today and he obliged all the employees to go drink with him. I told him I had a dinner date with my wife at six but he didn't consider it. He said that he'll suspend me for a week if I don't attend his party. I have nothing else to do but agree." He explained while caressing his wife's face.

What he said made Mikan cry more.

"I hate you…"

Natsume just smiled and put his arms around her.

"I thought of you the whole time I was at the party."

Mikan glared at him and replied, "I thought of you the whole day since you walked out that door, you insensitive creep."

Instead of backfiring at her, Natsume just massaged his wife's shoulders and kissed her again. She couldn't help melting into it. She's too flabbergasted to realize that her husband could be so…romantic.

Usually, he would answer back and wake up the whole neighborhood when Mikan insults him.

But now, he seems so…tolerating.

Is her husband really like this when drunk? She never saw him drunk before even though he would sometimes drink beer whenever he's stressed out. He told her once that he rarely gets drunk.

Maybe this is the 'rarely' he's talking about.

His boss must have let Natsume drink a whole pool of beer.

Her husband's hands made their way down to Mikan's waist as he started to nibble her ear. Then, he kissed through her neck and clavicle, leaving hickeys all over.

Mikan couldn't help but moan.

"You did?" he murmured while kissing the top of her chest.

"U-uh…y-yyeaahhh…" she stuttered. Her head panicked when he started unzipping the back of her dress.

But her body didn't.

In fact, it loved every moment of it.

Mikan responded by bringing his mouth back to hers and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsume pushed her down the couch and wrapped her legs around his hips while hungrily kissing the whole of his wife's mouth. He was done unzipping her dress and began to pull it off her when Mikan suddenly stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed through pants. Her husband playfully glared at her, annoyed by her sudden interruption.

Mikan pushed him away from her and sat up to redress herself. She gave a quick glance at Natsume before standing and going to the kitchen, shades of red evident on her face.

Her husband, who was just left sitting on the couch half-naked, laughed.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to have sex again tonight?" he shouted. He laughed harder when he heard something fragile fall on the kitchen floor.

…

Mikan blushed hard after hearing her drunken husband's comment. She immediately went to the kitchen to get a glass of water after her 'unusual' make-out session with Natsume that could've led them into something 'more intimate'. She dropped her glass due to what he said.

It's not like she never made out with him. It's just that she never made out with him like 'that'.

Sure, they had sex before. But it never started intimately like that.

Courtesy of Mikan.

Sex is a sensitive thing for her. During their honeymoon, they never got to do it because Mikan was too shy.

Natsume respects her 'unpreparedness' and said that he'll wait for her.

However, since her husband spent very little time alone with her, it's what her body desperately wants to do these past three weeks. She's just not that fully aware of that.

But with her drunken husband kissing her oh-so-passionately in the middle of the night, who wouldn't be turned on?

_Maybe I should try it differently this time. _Mikan thought.

Natsume 'rarely' gets drunk. Plus, he never got this much intimate with her that it turned her 'very' horny.

_Hmph. I'll give that jerk the punishment he deserves for making me wait for him this long. _She smirked seductively and went for her closet upstairs.

…

Natsume waited for his wife's response but did not hear anything. Usually, she would run and pounce at him whenever he insults her 'lack of sexual awareness'. So when it already took ten minutes without any sign from her, he decided to go to the kitchen to apologize.

But as he started standing up, he immediately sat back down due to the sight that he is now seeing in front of him. Natsume froze when he saw Mikan in front of him, wearing nothing but her black underwear, high heels and…fishnet stockings. He gulped.

Mikan approached him with an evil and seductive expression evident on her face. She sat down on his lap with her legs spread on either side of his thighs. He felt heat rushing through him.

"I'm here to punish you, Natsume Hyuuga, for breaking your promise…" she said and started to unbuckle his belt but he immediately stopped her.

When Mikan looked at him, he had an evil smiled plastered on his face.

"No." he said and carried her bridal style.

"Natsum-mmpppphhh.."

They began crashing on the walls of the living room, kissing their way.

Mikan's mind was blank. She was supposed to be the one starting their love-making but she just ended up being the victim of it.

She doesn't care-now that she's enjoying every part of what they're doing right now.

And she also didn't notice Natsume bringing her into the basement.

They stumbled down the dark place, not even bothering to turn on the lights, as they passionately made love in the darkness.

And everything turned black.

….

Natsume collapsed beside his wife, sweat well-seen on his body.

Silence enveloped them both as they tried hard to remember what just happened a while ago.

"Mmm… I never thought I'll have something like this with you." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly.

"Yes. Me too." Mikan smiled.

Another minute of silence.

"I'm sorry, Honey."

She looked at her spouse's face. The tiny window of the basement shone a little light on their faces.

His eyes were closed.

"Sorry for what?" Mikan giggled. She was purposely making it hard for him.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked straight at hers.

"For breaking my promise…" he said.

"And?"

"For arriving home late and drunk…" he added.

"Is that it?"

"For being so workaholic…"

"I don't think you're done with your statement yet." Mikan had a sly smile on her face right now.

Natsume glared at her.

"For being a…_jerk…"_ He had a very hard time saying the last word.

His wife laughed in victory. He sighed in defeat.

"It's not that easy to apologize sincerely, Polka."

Mikan giggled.

"Polka? I think it's time for you to stop calling me that. You've seen far more than my underwear already."

"Hn…" he smiled and pecked her lips.

She rested her head on his chest, feeling his moderate breathing.

"I think you still forgot to say something." She murmured.

"Hmm…"

"Tell me the reason why we did this, Natsume dear."

Mikan heard no response from him.

She looked up at him and laughed silently when she saw his sleeping face.

She brushed his bangs off his eyes and smiled to herself.

"Love…" she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Next Morning…

Mikan's eyes lazily opened as she felt the heat of the sun on her face.

She smiled to herself, remembering everything that happened last night.

But when she turned her body, she found no one beside her and that she was not in the basement anymore.

She realized that she's already lying on the bed of their master bedroom.

Where's Natsume?

She froze.

Wait.

They made love in the basement?

.God.

She immediately ran down the stairs into the basement, luckily to find that her paintings of Natsume were still unmoved.

Mikan sighed in relief.

…

But she was wrong.

"I never thought that wives could stalk their husbands." Mikan heard a deep voice behind her.

Her soul must've been separated from her body when she saw Natsume standing by the stairs, holding a tray of food.

She didn't know what to say. She was so embarrassed.

He set aside the tray he's holding and approached her. He looked at her face down to her body and smirked.

"Naked." He added.

Just then, Mikan didn't noticed that she ran all the way downstairs to the basement NAKED. She grabbed the nearest cloth beside her to cover her body.

"Can I get any more embarrassed by my husband?" she whined.

"Yup. You just removed the sheet cover of your masterpiece." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan turned her head to where he's looking.

It was the nude painting of Natsume.

She felt very weak and dropped down on her knees, her hands covering her face.

It was, indeed, her masterpiece. She had a hard time sketching his.

He knelt down in front of her, still laughing.

"Why'd you cover your naked body in front of your own husband, anyway? It's not like we haven't had sex yet –"

Mikan stopped him by pounding his chest with her fists. It just made Natsume laugh harder.

"Shut up! I'm in a very awful situation right now, okay?" she exclaimed furiously. Her face was blushing tomato red already.

She took a glance at Natsume, who was now calmer and had a loving smile plastered on his face. She looked away quickly, not wanting to hear any more of his shameful remarks.

She was taken aback when he suddenly hugged her tight.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan looked up at him. He didn't remove that loving smile from his face as he started caressing her cheeks. He took the opportunity to kiss her romantically.

Mikan's eyes widened from shock. First, he was mocking her. Now, he's being lovey-dovey with her?

_I think this is Natsume when hung-over. _She thought to herself and kissed him back.

Natsume let her go and smiled again. Mikan melted in his arms.

"I don't care about what others think. All I know is that I love it when my wife stalks me. Especially when she's naked." He laughed and stood up. He extended a hand to help his wife up.

Mikan stomped on his foot as she stood up. Natsume winced in pain but laughed afterwards.

"You're not mad for being stalked by your 'naked' wife?" she said sardonically, letting him help her.

"Why would I be? I appreciate it. You should've shown me the paintings sooner." He replied and wrapped his arms around her waist as they exited the basement. Natsume didn't forget to bring his tray of food with him.

"Oh, really? I never got the chance to show it to you for you were so damn busy." Mikan pointed out.

She yelped when he slapped her butt.

"Are we going to start with this argument again? I always have time for you, Mikan. You could've told me that you want me. Because of you, our love-making last night ended up selfish." He said.

His wife playfully punched him and laughed.

They both sat down the dining table and didn't continue arguing anymore. Instead, they enjoyed the moment they are together.

Mikan was taking a sip of her hot chocolate when Natsume went to sit closer to wrap his arms around her. She smiled sweetly at him and spoon-fed him with her pancake. He ate it heartily.

"So, you have no work today—"

Her husband silenced her with a kiss.

When he let her go, he took a sip of coffee.

"I'll be having my vacation leave, Mikan. Boss told me that I have a month's duration of leave due to my diligence and responsibility. So let's not talk about that. I want to spend this leave to make it up to you."

_Did I hear that right? _

Mikan looked at him to see that he is staring intensely at her with his tantalizing crimson eyes.

His wife beamed.

"Really? That's great! You don't know how happy I am, Honey!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

Natsume smiled.

"I want every day of my leave to be special. During the day, we'll be having our date outside and at night, I'll be making unlimited love with you."

"Pervert!"

Mikan grinned.

She liked that thought of that.

She _loved _it a lot.

She brought his face to her and kissed him.

He responded by pushing her down on the table, starting another round of love-making.

…

"Hon…?"

"Yeah?"

"I like it when you're drunk."

"Hn…"

"But don't make yourself drunk every night, okay?"

"It's not like I can't have good sex with you when I'm not drunk."

"Whatever.*grin*"

_Too bad that his drunkenness couldn't take away his stubbornness. Oh well. At least I got him the way I needed...and wanted._

…

The End.

This story was supposed to be dramatic but I wasn't in the mood to do drama so I just made it like this. Send me a suggestion about making a dramatic version of this story if you like. Hehe.


End file.
